Question: Before the previous stop there were 32 people riding on a train. 9 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Explanation: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $32 - 9$ people on the train. $32 - 9 = 23$ people are on the train.